Fraud includes the act of obtaining goods or services by deception. This can involve identity fraud, including the use of stolen, forged or counterfeit documents such as a passport or driving license to fraudulently obtain goods or services. The fraudulently obtained goods or services can relate to bank accounts, mortgages, credit cards, rail products, applications for jobs, dishonest claims for state benefits, etc. There may be various ways to prevent fraud, including identity authentication.